Beyblade: Shogun Steel - Episode 13
is the thirteenth episode of the Beyblade: Shogun Steel season and the 167th episode of Metal Saga. It was aired on July 1, 2012 in Japan. Plot At a beach called Midsummer Beach, a group of people are telling one-another urban legends. A man tells them of a monster that is said to lurk around Midsummer Beach. The monster is said to come out of the ocean and attacks anybody in sight. It resembles a dark and beastly ghoul, covered in seaweed with glowing red eyes, flashing. The man then concludes that it is just an urban myth and they should not worry, with a laugh of relief following. However, a monster then comes out of the water and attacks the people, calling it the monster they spoke of. The next day, Zyro and Co. have decided to go to Midsummer Beach for some rest and relaxation, to take their mind off Beyblade. Everyone has put their swimwear on, all very happy and playing at the beach. Benkei however, commands Zyro for more training, despite Zyro's refusal. Telling him that in order to become the best, he'll still have to do more training. Zyro accepts anyway as he is told to tie a rubber wheel with rope on his waist and run with it. Shinobu wants to follow as well, then soon enough, everyone else does. They all do their best to pull their weight until Madoka voluntary throws the volleyball at Zyro's head. Zyro picks it up and soon after, a game of volleyball starts with everyone in the game. Benkei instead plays with a fellow crab, curious of it. Meanwhile, Tsubasa relaxes himself at the top of a cliff drinking something. Next, they dress up and go to have some drinks. They all discuss the wonderful and fun dayoff they had, enjoying their refreshing cold beverages, while Tsubasa does sailing. The sunny day turns to dark when the gang find a plate full of sandwiches. Knowing what to do next, they enjoy dinner as they eat their large delicious sandwiches. Benkei, already in his Bull Burger costume, has second-thoughts on the sandwich, until he eats one however. Finally after that, the gang relax with the boys sitting on the sand and the girls running off on the sand. They start to hear strange words coming from the water. Then, the sea monster reveals itself, scaring the girls that they let off a yell to alarm the boys. The boys speed to the sea monster, startled as well. A strange thing seems to be dashing underneath the sand from the monster. As it reaches towards the girls, Shinobu counteracts it by launching Shinobi Saramanda. It stops the monster and retreats to the blue ocean, with Kite having a plan. The next day, the girls lay down on benches while the boys hide away, part of the plan. Just according to plan, the sea monster rises from the deep blue and comes closer. Just then, the sea monster is trapped and their plan worked. A person is seen and takes off the suit, revealing that their really was no sea monster to begin with. He explains who he is, Gen Kikura, and what he does around Midsummer Beach. Although Zyro and Co. are confused. Then, we see Tsubasa fishing, but the fish is too strong, and he is pulled off of the cliff. Major Events *Zyro, Maru, Shinobu, Eight, Kite, Ren, Madoka, Benkei and Tsubasa all decide to take a day off at Midsummer Beach. *The Gang discover a "Kraken" on the beach, but later discover it to just be a prank by a Blader. *Tsubasa falls off a cliff. *Tsubasa keeps repeating "Summer is here" in all the scenes of this episode and the next one. Characters *Zyro Kurogane *Shinobu Hiryūin *Maru *Kite Unabara *Eight Unabara *Madoka Amano *Benkei Hanawa *Tsubasa Otori *Ren Kurenai *Gen Kikura *Beach Visitors Beyblades Regular *Samurai Ifraid W145CF (Zyro's) *Shinobi Saramanda SW145SD (Shinobu's) *Pirates Killerken A230JSB (Gen's) Synchrom Featured Beybattles Continued from Previous Episode None New Battles *Shinobu Hiryūin (Shinobi Saramanda SW145SD) vs Gen Kikura (Pirates Killerken A230JSB) = No Result (Killerken fled) *Zyro Kurogane (Samurai Ifraid W145CF) vs Gen Kikura (Pirates Killerken A230JSB) = No Result (Beys Recalled) Trivia Gallery omgZeroG.png|At the beach. Www.png|Training at the beach. ZRG131.png|Traning at the beach z0.png|Zyro after Madoka hit him with a volleyball. Zyroat beach.png|Benkei telling Zyro he should train. unabarabros.png|Kite and Eight about to go surfing. Ren serving volleyballl.png|Ren serving a volleyball. Zyro and shinobu.png|Zyro and Shinobu playing volleyball. Saramanda and killerken.png|Saramanda revealing Pirates Killerken. geninsuit.png|Gen in suit. the sea monster.png|Sea monster at the beach. genrevealed.png|Gen revealed. Tsubasa relaxing.png|Tsubasa relaxing. tsubasa fishing.png|Tsubasa fishing. Video Category:Beyblade: Shogun Steel Category:Episodes Category:Shogun Steel Episodes